


Snapshots

by KarouYamisaki



Series: House of Many Ways [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Camera, F/M, Family, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*CLICK*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

David, being the youngest was different compared to his older siblings who had grown up and gone off to their own adventures.  
He wasn't suited for wild and most often dangerous adventures like his oldest sister Jenny, she would be happy with a good pair of shoes to run in and a vortex manipulator.  
He wasn't great with the mechanics of a Tardis like his sister Isabella, or as she preferred to be called; Belle.  
He wasn't the great scientific mind and avid explorer like his brother Alan.  
He didn't have massive telepathic abilities like his brother Edmund.  
He didn't like his sister Grace, who was known for her investigative abilities throughout the universe.  
He was an almost a normal human, and his parents couldn't have been prouder for him.  
David didn't understand why his parents were proud of his talents  
It was when he was four when he got his first real camera, Donna had given it to him, it was her grandfather Wilfs’ camera. The same man who had 'adopted' his siblings as his grandchildren as well, and they loved him for that little bit of normalcy. Sadly he was 'born' after the fantastic older man had died, and honoured the man by having his name be David Mott Tyler-Smith.  
He took great pictures of his sister Belle and her husband James when they met up with them somewhere in the grassy prairie of the Midwestern United States in the 40's. The two had been recently married and had taken moments where they were serene and content with each other, and had taken the times where the two were horsing around after the picnic they had under a willow tree.  
He barely could take pictures without both of his older brothers in it, usually he would set up for one and the other would hop into frame grinning and fooling around.  
Jenny had allowed him to take her picture, once. They never met up much, although he admired her greatly.  
He took pictures of the Torchwood team as well, and most were willing to oblige and sit still long enough for him to do so. Jack being the one he took the most of, much to his fathers (and Owens) displeasure.  
As he grew older his favorite pictures where of his family, in the times they didn't pose for him...Like the time he caught his older brothers the second before an expirment blew up in their faces. His sister Belle greasy and tired, but smiling through a heavy coating of grease. Jenny just being awesome solving mysteries with Grace, identical looks of glee when they cracked a puzzle.  
Of all though he loved the pictures he'd taken of his parents, the moments they thought they were alone. When he caught them sleeping on the library sofa, or sharing quiet moments drinking tea. Or those rare moments when his father cried, and his mother consoled him.  
Of course with his camera he'd caused trouble, what child of the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf wouldn't?  
How was he supposed to know that flash photography was outlawed on the planet Amistia? Or that he'd end a century long civil war just by running in the middle of the fray to snap a picture of some ancient temple before troops destroyed it? Those not being the first or last times he'd get in trouble for scaring the shit out of his parents, or his aunt and uncles.  
His mother Rose would often come to check in on him to find albums scattered around his room, of alien plants landscapes, people that he'd met in various times and places, and of their family. She'd smile and pick up each book, placing them on his night stand before she'd maneuvered him into a more comfortable position. His father would come in to help her if he could and they'd smile one last time before doing a final tuck and silent kiss goodnight to the forehead.  
Once after they had done this 'nightly' routine he'd woken up from a bad dream, went into their taking along his camera...He'd found them asleep, his mother curled up into his father who clutched her in his sleep.  
Silently he'd taken up his camera....  
*CLICK*


End file.
